Clear Vision
by betterthanbone
Summary: SPOILERS FOR FAIRY TAIL 367 AND ONWARDS. After that ordeal with Oracion Seis, Meredy seeks the only people who can help them. Fairy Tail. Jellal is helpless but there is one person in Fairy Tail who helps him recover.
1. Chapter 1

There were three sharp raps on the door. Jellal woke at the disturbance and jerked his head instinctively to the sound of the noise, but he still couldn't see anything. He was on a... bed? He couldn't tell where he was, though. The last thing he saw was the Oracion Seis leader, Zero, casting some illusion on him. There was a creak of an opening door and the _thump thump_ of footsteps. The sound of footsteps halted abruptly and there was a sudden air of hesitation between the person who had entered. Jellal knew who it was immediately. He had somehow learnt to sense her presence. Whenever she was around, there was a sort of spark which coursed through his entire body, his heart started to race in anticipation, and an inexplicable pull towards her.

He broke the silence before things could get any more awkward. "Erza," The name had been right at the tip of his tongue these past few months. The voice inside his head began spewing things like, "She probably thinks you're pathetic in this state", "She's probably disgusted with you", "She wouldn't want to be in a relationship with a man who can't even do anything without help." He felt a rising fear pull at his gut before she finally spoke. She was a lot more closer than Jellal imagined because she wrapped her arms around him and tucked her chin on his shoulder. "You're an idiot," She pronounced, a bit breathless, but with clear relief. "Only a moron would take on Oracion Seis by themselves." He noticed that she was trying to add in a note of anger into her words. She was failing miserably.

Jellal's arms felt a bit awkward and out-of-place in that moment. He was too busy trying to register that Erza was here in his arms. It was more than he could ever wish for. A familiar and comforting scent filled him and he felt his tense muscles uncoil under the affectionate gesture. He finally decided to wrap his arms around her after a moment's hesitation. He wished he could see her fiery red hair that radiated warmth and brightness, and her big brown eyes, full of innocence and sincerity. He wished that his eyes could magically repair themselves, even for just a second, so that he could see Erza in all her beauty, even if she had called him an idiot and a moron before. Jellal felt her pull away, and he felt his heart drop immeasurably. "I was so worried when Meredy stumbled into the guild carrying this lifeless body with her." He felt a hesitant hand trailing across his shut eyelids. "Meredy told us everything. Good thing it was just your vision, but Porlyusica will take two days to travel to Magnolia so she can heal you."

Jellal didn't know what to say. He was busy trying to comprehend the fact that Erza was right beside him. She had worried about him. He just said whatever first came to his mind. "I feel disgusting." _Well that sounded better in my head_, he thought. "Of course." Erza replied, removing her hand from his eyes. "You're covered in blood and dirt." Jellal tried to sit up. It hurt less than he imagined it would. He distinctly remembered being covered in injuries. "Master could only heal the external injuries." Erza explained, answering the question in his head.

"Where am I?" He tried moving around with his new disability. His life sucked. There was nothing much, mainly because he everywhere he looked was black, but he figured he'd be able to survive. "The guild's infirmary. Come, the bathroom's here." Erza had a firm grip on his hand as she helped Jellal down the bed and slowly led him to the toilet. "How do blind people bathe again?" He tried feeling around but he was groping at air. He bet he looked stupid. "I don't know." Erza said after a pause. "I guess I'll have to help you." Jellal froze mid-action. "What?" He said stupidly. What had she said? She was going to help him _bathe_? "I used to bathe with Natsu and Gray, so..." He could almost _hear_ the blush in her words. Jellal felt a burst of annoyance in his chest but he quickly pushed it down. He nodded his head uncertainly.

Erza started running the bath and found a towel. She wrapped it around his waist while he was still wearing his bloody cloak. She helped him out of each piece of clothing, pulling his pants down with the towel still tied around his waist. Jellal tried to fight the heat that kept on rising to his cheeks. She helped him into the bath carefully while Jellal felt useless and embarrassed and exposed that he had to be guided through every single thing. It was almost as if he were a kid again. "I suppose you can continue here without me?" She set soap and bath essentials out in front of him in an orderly manner. He nodded, a bit in relief that she would not have to see him like this again. He felt around in front of him and picked up a random bottle and started lathering it on him. "I hope you know that you applying shaving cream all over your body." He could hear Erza's stifled laugh. Jellal muttered a curse and started rubbing it off.

Jellal finally finished his bath with Erza carefully giving him the correct bottles. She handed him a new towel and went out of the toilet while he switched it with the soaked towel around his waist. Erza helped him out of the toilet when he was done and assisted him in changing into a new set of clothes she had picked for him. Even though Jellal had been sleeping the whole day, he felt exhausted. "What time is it?" He lay down on the bed, his body sinking into the soft fresh sheets. It had been a long time since he slept on such a comfortable bed. Crime Sorciere was always on the move and they always slept in abandoned houses. They would have rented a nice house, if not for the _tiny_ problem that they were fugitives.

Jellal didn't realise that he was drifting into sleep when Erza's reply had startled him out of it. "About seven. You can sleep if you want. Do you want dinner?" Jellal made a noise that resembled a bullfrog's mating call. "I take that as a no. Just shout if you need help." The door creaked open and a few moments passed before he finally heard it shut.


	2. Erza's POV: Chapter 1

Erza stood outside Jellal's door. Everything had been a blur. Suddenly Meredy had burst into Fairy Tail supporting a lifeless Jellal. Suddenly Erza was at his side on the verge of breaking down. Suddenly Mira took charge and got Juvia to help Meredy and Macao and Wakaba to help Jellal to their rooms. Suddenly she was cursing herself for breaking down at such a crucial moment. Jellal was fine and healed by the Master and he had been sleeping for 5 hours. She wondered if she should go and wake him. _To wash up_, she kept on telling herself, but mainly because she wanted to hear him again. She paced in front of his door, and kept on trying to come up with excuses on why she should wake him when Mira caught her in action. Erza froze. _Shit, she was caught. _Mira just smiled warmly at her. "He's probably awake by now." And she walked off. Sometimes, Erza wondered why she ever hated Mira when she was young.

Erza had a moments hesitation before knocking on the door. When she opened it, she found that Mira was right. Jellal was awake, blinking sleepily. _Shit, that's cute_, she thought, but Erza could see that his pupils was faded. His hair was as adorably tousled and messy as usual, there was still the elegant curve of his eyelids and his perfectly sculpted cheekbones. She couldn't stop staring at him. Relief and happiness flooded her when she saw that he was not dead, and that he was in the same room as her. He had been away for so many months. She felt like a part of her was missing everyday, a nagging sensation at the back of her head. She was too caught up in getting lost in the curve of his shoulders that she was startled out of her reverie by Jellal's voice. "Erza?"

The way that he had said it, soft with hesitance on talking to her, but there was strength behind his words that he knew it was _definitely_ her, sent bursts of affection in her chest. She didn't realise she was rushing to him and enveloping him in her arms before she could stop herself, and she hugged him so hard she thought it would break his bones. She tucked her chin over his shoulder and tried to breathe him in. "You're an idiot," she finally spoke. She hoped that she didn't sound too breathless with joy. "Only a moron would take on Oracion Seis by themselves." She was too busy flooded with relief and joy to get angry with him.

She felt his arms wrap around her too and she felt warm inside. She wished they could stay in that position forever but she probably was hurting him or causing him much discomfort so she pulled away. "I was so worried when Meredy stumbled into the guild carrying this lifeless body with her." He was not looking at her, but staring into space. She felt a tiny sense of disappointment when she realised he couldn't see her. His eyes, normally such a rich chocolate brown, were like a labyrinth. She could get lost in it for days. They were now faded to a pale brown, but that didn't stop Erza from getting lost in his beauty. His actions were aristocratic. Erza could watch him all day doing daily chores and lose herself in his inflections and things that were so uniquely _him_. He spoke maturely and intelligently, but there were times when there were exceptions, such as his pessimistic, cynical outbursts that spoke of his every flaw and the need for him to be punished. Erza thought he had enough punishment. He had been manipulated, deceived and tricked to be someone he wasn't for his whole life.

"Meredy told us everything. Good thing it was just your vision, but Porlyusica will take two days to travel to Magnolia so she can heal you." She trailed her hands carefully and hesitantly over his eyelids as if he were a fragile masterpiece that she wasn't allowed to touch. Jellal closed his eyes instinctively at her touch. "I feel disgusting," Jellal muttered. It snapped Erza out of her reverie. She came here to assist him, not secretly memorise everything about him. "You're covered in blood and dirt," she replied as he started to sit up. She saw his expression change to one of pure surprise at not feeling any pain. "Master could only heal the external injuries." Erza explained.

"Where am I?" Jellal started feeling around his surroundings. There were traces of uncertainty in his expression. "The guild's infirmary. Come, the bathroom's here." She took hold of his arm in a firm but careful grip as she slowly led him to the toilet. He took small measured steps. "How do blind people bathe again?" "I don't know," Erza simply stated. At least when her eye was hurt, she could still see through her other eye. Jellal started to feel around again, but he just ended up groping thin air. _He still looked so endearing, _she thought, but then shook her head as if to purge it of thoughts. "I guess I'll have to help you." Jellal stopped groping. "What?" Disbelief etched his words. "I used to bathe with Natsu and Gray, so..." She cut off her words and immediately cursed herself for mentioning that. He didn't need to know.

But Jellal nodded and did not really have any reaction, but one would have to know him very well to notice the fractional stiffening of his body. Erza prepared the bath like she did when she was younger with Natsu and Gray. She wrapped it around his waist while he was still wearing his bloody cloak, and helped him out of each piece of clothing, pulling his pants down with the towel still tied around his waist. She was blushing profusely throughout the whole procedure. _This is exactly like baths with Natsu and Gray, there's nothing different. _She tried to convince herself in many different ways, to stop blushing, but she just couldn't stop staring at his lithe body and the flat planes of his stomach and the thin and white battle scars smattered all over his body which she found unusually attractive.

"I suppose you can continue here without me?" She felt so relieved when she was done, mostly because of the fact that she thought her face was going to go double red and explode. She set soap and bath essentials out in front of him in an orderly manner. Jellal felt around, randomly picked up a bottle of shaving cream and started lathering its contents all over his body. Erza bit her lip to stifle her laugh. Maybe she should inform him of his slight mistake. "I hope you know that you applying shaving cream all over your body," she finally said when laughter escaped through her lips before she could stop it. Jellal muttered a curse and started rubbing it off. Erza couldn't stop grinning like a idiot.

Jellal finally finished his bath with Erza carefully giving him the correct bottles. She handed him a new towel and went out of the toilet while he switched it with the soaked towel around his waist. Erza helped him out of the toilet when he was done and assisted him in changing into a new set of clothes she had picked for him. When they were done, he sunk into the bedsheets as if his wish had come true. She smiled tenderly at him, knowing he probably never got a proper bed to sleep on or sufficient sleep while being a criminal on the run. "What time is it?" He sounded tired. "About seven. You can sleep if you want. Do you want dinner?" Jellal grunted. Erza smiled even wider. It was one of the more endearing things about Jellal. "I take that as a no. Just shout if you need help." She didn't think Jellal was even listening. His eyelids were already drooping down. She opened the door and glanced at him one more time, reluctant to leave, before decisively leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY: NALU GETS TOGETHER, MEREDY IS A SHITTY SISTER, AND JELLAL THINKS ABOUT GETTING SHAGGED.**

**(ADDITIONAL NOTES: GRAY PROTESTS AGAINST SHAGGING LYON VASTIA)**

* * *

Knocking gently on the door, Erza pushed it open slowly and popped her head through the open crack. "Jellal?" She called out softly, before ascertaining that it was safe for her to come in. "You awake?"

It turns out that he was not. He was still tucked under the thick and abundant comforters and his arm was slung around a pillow as if it were a body. His hair was messy and tousled with bedhead, but on him, it looked devastatingly attractive. Erza flushed and turned her head away. It felt so wrong to be blatantly staring at him while he was unconscious. His long eyelashes slowly fluttered open. "Erza?" He murmured, his voice thick and husky with sleep. Erza fought down a blush. He blinked, even though she knew he couldn't see him. Although he was staring at thin air, she knew he was awaiting her response.

"Are you up for breakfast?" She asked. Jellal rubbed blearily at his eyes. "Yeah," he replied, while lifting his arms over his head and stretching, and Erza was most definitely not watching the way the muscles moved under his shirt. She was so captivated by the simple action that she didn't realize that Jellal had stopped and a curious expression splayed across his face. "Erza? You still there?"

Erza shook her head as if to clear it of all thoughts. "Yes!" She said a little too brightly even to her own ears. "Let's get you cleaned up." Jellal's eyebrows were furrowed and he looked unconvinced, if not a bit worried, but went along with it.

_Wow_, Erza thought as she took Jellal's extended arm. _She had it in deep._

* * *

Assisting Jellal had been full of muttered apologies, awkward silences, and the annoying heat that kept on rushing up to her cheeks.

"Do you want breakfast here, or in the hall?"

"I'll have it in the hall. I don't want to trouble you."

Erza gave a silent nod and helped Jellal to the hall. As soon as he set foot into the bustling hall, a small figure pounced on him and two skinny arms wrapped around his torso. "Jellal!" Meredy cried, her face pressed against his chest. "I couldn't see you because you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you and I – Mirajane was so kind she offered me some drinks and I was like wow, you're so kind Mira-san, and then she was so nice and I… " Meredy babbled senselessly on, too overcome with relief to get her shit together. "She was so nice," Meredy concluded loudly, her speech muffled against his chest. Erza smiled fondly at the familial affection.

Jellal stroked her hair lightly. "So aside from Mira's hospitality, what else did you discover in this bizarre guild?"

Meredy jerked up from Jellal's chest and stared him in the eye, seriously. "Lots. Did you know Natsu-san was planning to ask Lucy out today?" A crash resounded through the guild and there was a very infuriated shout. "Meredy, you little shit…" Natsu started, but Lucy interrupted the tirade he was about to burst into. "Were you really going to ask me out?" Lucy asked curiously, a faint blush situated on her cheekbones. The red blotches of anger faded on Natsu's face and he suddenly turned very, very pale and very, very, nervous.

"Well… I mean…" Natsu fidgeted with lowered eyelids. He was trying very hard to avoid Lucy's gaze. Erza knew him well enough to know that inside his head, he was wishing that Laxus would just electrocute him to death already.

"Yes." Lucy said suddenly.

"Yes to what?" Baffled, Natsu goggled at her.

"To the date." Lucy said, annoyed, averting her gaze to anywhere but Natsu. "Damn it, Natsu, don't make me say it again."

A few beats passed. Natsu looked so surprised Erza would have thought that he was about to shit himself. Natsu sank back down to his seat and tried to cover his red face with his muffler. Lucy grinned and ruffled his hair affectionately.

Everyone in Fairy Tail was catcalling and whistling while the two looked on, embarrassed. Gray suddenly stood up. "Natsu, remember not to burn her when you're having sex!" Gray looked pleased with himself when he saw Natsu's indignant face. Natsu muttered a string of curse words and proceeded to pounce on Gray.

Erza guided Jellal to an empty seat with Meredy talking animatedly beside him.

"I want a dog." Meredy said.

"Okay."

"Like a big scary dog with sharp teeth that can castrate a penis in one bite."

"Okay."

"I screwed Erza."

"Okay."

"Damn it, Jellal! You aren't listening!" Meredy pouted.

Jellal suddenly jerked in Meredy's direction and had the grace to look guilty. "Sorry. Just… thinking. You don't have to sit with me in this boring corner."

Meredy nudged Jellal playfully. "You're the closest family I have." She let out a mocking rendition of a long-suffering sigh. "Oh well, I'll just have to stay here with my boring, old, brother. It's the only thing I can do anyway."

Jellal quirked an eyebrow. "Actually, it's not the only thing. You can fantasize about Lyon Vastia naked in bed." Meredy's face grew a shade of alarming mauve.

"What?" She managed, almost stumbling on her words.

"I always thought there was chemistry between you two. Like sparks, or fireworks. You know, that kind of romantic bullshit." Meredy hit Jellal on the arm.

"Not. Funny." She pouted. "He's a kind of nice dude." She added as an afterthought.

Gray suddenly appeared in front of Meredy. "Never trust Lyon Vastia!" Gray screamed with conviction and righteousness. "He will make you feel from horny to shitty in blink of an eye!"

Natsu landed a punch squarely on Gray's face. "Are you sure you're not describing yourself and not Lyon, Gray?" Natsu taunted. Gray turned back to the scuffle.

Erza chuckled. "I'm going to get your food. Do you want anything in particular?" Jellal shook his head.

Meredy turned to Jellal the minute Erza walked away. "You going to shag Erza anytime soon?"

Jellal almost bit his tongue on accident. "What are you talking about?" Jellal said in harsh whispers.

"Oh come on," Meredy said, rolling her eyes. "Remember when you almost kissed Erza but you didn't because you have a 'fiancée'? You just wasted the chance to lose your virginity. It should have been a commemorative national holiday. _That Day Jellal Almost Lost His Virginity But Didn't_."

Jellal laughed and shoved Meredy playfully. "Oh shut up. I lost my virginity a long time ago."

Meredy stared at him wide-eyed. "When?"

"15. Manipulative, evil, shitty, and drunk."

She nodded understandingly. "Pathetic." She snorted.

"Piss off."

Meredy whimpered. "I wonder why my brother's so mean to me." She sniffled and wiped fake tears out of her eyes. Even though Jellal was blind, he could almost _hear_ her actions.

"And here I am wondering why my sister is such a shitty brat." Jellal said dryly. Meredy chuckled as Erza came back with a tray of food. She looked at Erza suggestively. "You going to shag Jellal soon or nah?" Meredy asked casually as if she were asking if Erza was going to text Jellal soon. Jellal almost fell off his seat. Erza looked bewildered. "I have a fiancée!" Jellal spluttered. Meredy rolled her eyes. "And who might that be? The loose pebble in your shoe or the lint on your jacket? Just get shagged, big bro." Meredy got off her seat and sent suggestive winks to the both of them. Jellal showed her a finger – just one of them.

Erza sat calmly down. "Should I know about what all that was about?"

"Nope."

"Thank God."


End file.
